Around the Corner
by Cheyenne19
Summary: Discontinued Daniel meets a new member of the SGC. Watch as he falls for his beautiful and spunky new assistant.Some parts of the story don't even have anything to do with the romance. Going to end up a long story as well as probably a series. DanielOther
1. Daniel's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG 1. There is no impingement intended. Please don't sue me.

Daniel's Secret

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Groan

A hand shot out of the heavy down comforter, hitting the alarm, knocking it to the ground. The blanket starts to move. After a few minutes of slow wiggling, Daniel Jackson tosses the bedding away from himself. Getting up, he moves sluggishly into the kitchen to get his morning coffee.

Coffee cup firmly in hand, he walks out the front door to retrieve the paper.

/Wow, it is beautiful today. To bad I have to head to work. Being underground on such a day is going to be torture. Hmmmmm…maybe I should ride my motorcycle into work today/

He grinned evilly when he imagined the faces of everyone at work, especially Jack and the team, when they saw him on his bike. Nobody knew about it.

He had been just 6-years-old when he got his first dirt bike. He had wanted one since four, and his parents finally got him one for his birthday. He became really good at it, even to the point of racing his foster brothers, and winning nearly every time.

At fourteen, he wanted to upgrade to a motorcycle. He did odd jobs whenever he could find them, until he had enough money. He went to the local junk yard, and found a piece-of-junk bike that was on it last legs. He used what was left of the money to fix it up. When he was done, it looked like new. He got his license at 15, and always had a bike, up until he voiced his theories, on the pyramids being older than original thought, in LA that got him laughed out of academia.

Once he joined the SGC, he never had time to get a bike, let alone ride it. Therefore, no one knew he could ride.

After he descended, he finally got around to getting himself a new bike. It was after the Osiris mess that he again went to the local junk yard, and like with his first bike, found a junk heap and fixed it up. When done, it looked great. Chrome body, blue fire painted on it, and black leather seats.

He took every opportunity he could to use it, but up until now he never rode it to work. He figured it was time for a change.

Heading for the bedroom, he dropped his pajama bottoms and t-shirt on the bed. He took a quick, hot shower. He then found some long, snug jeans, white t-shirt, and his leather motorcycle boots. Clean, dressed, and awake, he sat down to breakfast and read his newspaper.

RING, RING.

/Who could that be/ He wonders as he reaches for the phone on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

Hey Danny, it's Jack.

"Oh, hey Jack. What's up?"

I actually have a big favor to ask of you.

"Oh?" he asked suspiciously.

Yeah. Here's the thing, my truck won't start, and I was wondering if I could get a ride to work, if you don't mind.

"Ummm…that wouldn't be such a good idea, but I'll be over there in half an hour. Have your motorcycle ready to go, and we will head over to the base together."

Uh…why?

"It will make sense when I get there."

Okay. I'll see you in a half an hour then.

"Yep."

Bye.

"Bye."

Daniel hung up. He quickly finished his breakfast at that point, and grabbed his helmet, leather jacket, and leather riding gloves, and headed into his garage. After opening the garage door, he quickly uncovered his motorcycle, and tossed the cover onto the work bench. He walked the bike out of the garage, closed the door and took off down the road.

/I wonder what he is up to/ thought Jack as he hung up the phone. /Oh well, I guess I will find out soon./

He quickly got his motorcycle out of the garage, and left it in the driveway. He went into his house. He grabbed his helmet, jacket and gloves out of his hall closet. He grabbed his keys, walked out the door and locked it. He sat down on his porch to wait for Daniel to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the distant sounds of a motorcycle engine. He smiled slightly, thinking about the coincidence. His smile faded when he realized it sounded like it was coming closer. It was then that a rider on a blue bike came roaring around the curb to slow to a stop in front of his house.

/Who in the…/ his jaw drops once the rider takes his helmet off. /Daniel? Holy Shit/

Daniel chuckles. "I like your impression of a suffocated fish, Jack."

"You can ride?" Jack asked stunned to near speechlessness.

"Yeah. What's your point?" Daniel quipped.

"I…how…when…" he stumbled out.

"I learned to ride when I was six."

"SIX?"

"Long story. Tell you later."

"Is that yours?"

"Yep. Fixed it up myself."

"Wow."

"Okay. That's enough talk for now. If we don't leave now, we will be late for work."

"Okay then. Let's ride," Jack says, happily. They started their bikes and rode off.

Arriving at the base's first security gate, the two riders stop. When the guards—evidently newbies—point their guns at them, they realize how they must look.

"This is a secure military base, and we must ask you to leave or be forcibly removed," one of the guards barks.

The riders share a glance and turn back to the men holding the weapons. You can just hear one of them chuckling. He pulls off his helmet and smirks.

The other is silent for a moment before he pulls off his helmet and barks, "Airmen, if you don't lower you weapons right this instant, you will be cleaning EVERY DAMN TOILET ON THE ENTIRE BASE. WITH A KIDDEE TOOTHBRUSH! Do I make myself clear?"

The men stare at them confused, without lowering their weapons.

The older man gives them all a scathing look that would have made most men screaming for their mommies. "Since it is apparent that you are new and you haven't the foggiest who we are, I will clarify things for you. I am Major General Jack O'Neill, commanding officer of the command stationed below NORAD, and this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, senior civilian of that same command. For security's sake, here are our IDs." They hand them over to be checked.

"SIR!" They all salute smartly. "We are so sorry, sir. We had no idea, sir. Won't happen again, sir." They hand the IDs back.

"Yes. See that it doesn't." Daniel and Jack replaced their helmets, started their engines once again and took off.

"Let me off at my level," Daniel requests as Jack pushes the button on the elevator.

"Why, aren't you going to get changed?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yes, but I want to drop my helmet off first."

"Oh. Okay."

The elevator stops and Daniel steps out. "See ya later, Jack."

"See ya." The elevator closes.

Daniel walks down the hall, little knowing what was in store for him around the corner—literally.


	2. Diana's Humiliation

Chapter 2: Diana's Humiliation 

Diana Lewis was new at the SGC, and of course, like most newbies, she was lost. She was the new assistant for the Archeology, Anthropology, and Linguistics

Departments Head. Someone by the name of Doctor Daniel Jackson. Oh joy. She sighed inwardly. Based on her prior experiences with Archeologists, she suspected he was some ugly, old fart, who didn't want to do his own work, insisted on punctuality, and who would be positively boring and stuffy.

_Oh well. It's a job, and to be a part of what they do around here, however small that part is, it will be worth every minute_, she thought.

The only problem was, since she was lost, she was running a little late. She didn't feel comfortable though with asking any of the military people walking around where she has to go. This is how she got into her current predicament. She was walking slowly, looking around carefully, or trying to, but with the large, heavy box in her hands, she couldn't exactly watch where she was going.

She suddenly hits a wall—or that is what it fells like—except, do walls grunt? she thinks. In that instant, the box in her hands, as well as all its contents scatters across the floor. A large metallic thump could also be heard.

"Shit. Are you okay? I am so sorry, I should have been watching were I was going," came a strong, male voice.

"No, no it was entirely my fault. I had the box blocking my vision," she replies. At that moment, she looked up into the most beautiful, intense blue eyes she had ever seen. Kneeling in front of her was an extremely good looking man. He was wearing jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket and boots.

_Wow! He's hot. Too bad. He is probably one of those arrogant-ahole military types._

Looking back at his face, she realized he was grinning at her. "I don't believe I have ever seen you around here. You new?" He started picking things up.

"Um, yes I'm new."

"You don't look military, so I am guessing you are in one of the scientific departments. Am I right?"

_Hmm…he doesn't seem that bad_. "Sort of. I am the new assistant to one of the department heads."

"Oh?" he asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"Well, I like the idea of being a small part of this," she states while waving her hand around her, then continues, "but I am expecting to be working for some pompous old guy, who doesn't like doing his own work, and thinks he is 'holier than thou.'"

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" he asks politely, picking up the last few things, as well as his helmet, which she realizes is what made the thump.

"Um, a Doctor Daniel Jackson." His eyes widen and his eyebrows hit his hairline. "What?" Diana asks.

"Ummmm…well, I don't believe I have ever been accused of anything you just accused me of," he replies dryly.

"Huh?" then realization and horror hit her with a force. "You're Doctor Jackson?"

"Guilty."

"Oh my. I can't believe this. I just unknowingly insulted my boss to his face," she mutters.

"S'Okay. I can see why you might believe that since most people of my profession are that way." He smiles warmly at her. "Where were you headed anyway?"

"I was in fact trying to find your office, and couldn't. I was lost."

"How come you didn't ask one of the SFs?" he raises one of his eyebrows.

"SFs?"

"Oh. Sorry. Special Forces. The guards walking around here."

"Oh. I wasn't comfortable talking to any of the military types. I always heard that they arrogant aholes."

"Well, things are different around here as you will soon learn. Here," he says while picking up the box, "I was on my way to my office. Why don't you follow me?"

"Thank you, Doctor Jackson."

"Call me Daniel, and your welcome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana sat on the couch of the apartment that she shared with her roommate and life-long best friend. She was staring at the television, dressed in pajamas, eating from the gallon tub of Ben and Jerry's that was nestled in the crook of her arm.

The front door opened allowing Laura to enter. "Hey Di, I'm home. How was your first day at work?" she asked as she entered the small living room. Seeing her roommate in the shape she was in, she became instantly worried. "What's wrong, Di?"

"I made an idiot out of myself," she says shortly.

"How?"

"Long story."

"I have time. I'd like to hear it. Maybe I can offer some comfort."

"Okay. The base I work at is large, not to mention like a maze. Anyways, I wasn't told where my new boss's office was, so here I was lost and late on my first day. I could have asked someone, but I didn't feel comfortable doing that, since they were all military."

"Oy."

"Yeah. Anyway, I was just turning a corner, when all of the sudden I run into someone. I look up at him, and you know what I see?"

"What?"

"The most gorgeous man I have ever seen."

"OOOHHH" she laughed.

"He was well built and tall, with electric blue eyes, and a smile that could met an iceberg. He had on what I would guess to be riding gear."

"Huh?"

"You know. Motorcycle helmet, leather jacket, gloves, and leather boots."

"Oh. He does sound hot."

"Anyway, I thought, 'oh great, another one of those military types,' yet he seems nice too. He helped me pick up all of the stuff I dropped in the collision. He was chatting politely with him, and he asked if I was new, and what I did. He then asked me why I looked so unenthusiastic about the job. So I told him what I figured my boss was going to be like."

"Okay, I'm with you so far. Go on."

"Well then he asked me who my boss was. When I answered him, his eyes got wide and eyebrows hit his hairline."

"Why?"

"His next statement explained everything. He said, and I quote, 'Ummmm…well, I don't believe I have ever been accused of anything you just accused me of.'"

"You just lost me."

"He was my boss," she says miserably.

"Who was?" Laura asked confused.

"The hottie who I just ran into and complained about my boss to was in fact my boss."

"You mean your boss is great looking?"

"Yes, and to top it off, I had inadvertently insulted him to his face."

"OH."

"Yeah. Nice first impression huh?"

"Yep. What happened after that?"

"He was nice about it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He had an amazing personality, and he says he understands how I mighta thought that was how he was going to be. Things were okay after that, but I can't seem to get my mind off of what happened."

"You know you are going to get fat if you eat too much of that."

Psssssttttt

Hehehehe


	3. The Explanation

Chapter 3: The Explanation 

Arrivin at home, Daniel puts his bike away, and heads inside. He decides to take a quick shower, and then changes in his favorite drawstring sweatpants and a clean tank top.

Jack and the team were supposed to arrive at 1900 for their weekly team night. Daniel looks at his watch. It is 1850. Deciding to use this time, he searches for the Chinese take out menu that they like. After he finds it, he gets out the beer, and walks into the living room. He turns the TV on and locates the hockey game that Jack—and secretly he himself—has been looking forward to.

This is another aspect of Daniel Jackson, that nobody, not even his teammates know. Along with riding a motorcycle, he also enjoys hockey, even played a lot in high school. As for one other secret, he can play poker with the best of them. To the point of cleaning out every one of his opponents.

The doorbell rings right at 1900. Daniel walked to the door and opened it. Three of the four expected people are behind it, and the fourth just pulled up.

"Hey guys. Right on time. Come on in."

A chorus of two, Cameron and Sam, say, "Hey Daniel."

"Good Evening, Daniel Jackson," that's Teal'c.

And hear comes Jack. "Daniel, long time, no see."

"Uh huh. And we didn't just see each other at work as well as going to work together."

"So?"

Daniel, shaking his head, closes the door once everyone has entered.

"Hey Daniel? You got any beer?" Jack asked from his seat on the couch.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Want one?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha."

"Sam?"

"Sure."

"Cam?"

"Yeah."

"Teal'c?"

"I will decline on the offer, Daniel Jackson."

"Ok then." He brings out four beers and hands three out. He settled with his on his favorite overstuffed chair. Just then the door bell rings. "That must be the chinese."

Daniel pays for the food, and brings it to the living room. They eat and drink while watching the game.

After the game was over, then five of them, still in their seats, talked about anything and everything.

"Daniel?" Sam starts.

"Hmmm..?"

"The general told me that you can ride a motorcycle."

Cam piped up, "you can?" Teal'c just raises his eyebrow.

"Busted. Ok, yes I can ride."

"How come you didn't tell us? And how come the general knew and not the rest of us?" Sam asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, for one thing, Jack only found out today as well, so he didn't really have much up on you."

"How did he found out?"

"Jack? You want to take this?"

"Fine. Okay, my truck decided that it wasn't going to start on me, so I called Daniel to see if he would give me a ride. He said that he couldn't but he would be over in a half hour. He also said to have my motorcycle ready. Now that seemed strange but I just let it go. So here I am waiting outside, when low and behold a motorcycle comes and stops in front of my house, and it turns out to be Daniel. You know what he says? 'I like your impression of a suffocated fish, Jack'. That's it."

"Oh. How come you never told us," that from Cam.

"Because I didn't think you would believe me."

"Come on Daniel. We are you closest friends, aren't we? Of course we would have been shocked, but when have we not believed you?" Jack asked

Daniel just gives him an "are-you-kidding-me" look.

Jack thinks for a second, clears his throat, and says, "Nevermind."

Cam just looks confusedly at everyone.

Daniel looks at him and states, "Don't ask."

Cam nods and steers the conversation in a slightly different direction, "Okay. How and when did you learn?" He knows this is what everyone wants to know.

"Well, when I was four I wanted a dirt bike."

"Four?" Jack squeaked out.

"Yes. Anyway, my parents didn't get me one until my sixth birthday. I was so excited that I rode it nearly everyday up until my parents' death. After that, though I still had the bike, I didn't ride it as often. I was still good. I raced my foster brothers a lot and won most of the time. I guess riding it when I did made me feel closer to my parents."

"Oh Daniel," Sam whispered sympathetically.

"Okay, but that was a dirt bike not a motorcycle," Jack, so helpfully supplied.

Daniel glared at him, annoyed. "I was getting to that. When I was fourteen, I decided that I wanted to upgrade. So I raised money by doing odd jobs. When I had enough, I went to a nearby junk yard, bought a broken down old model, and used what was left of my money to fix it up."

"Fix it up?" that from Sam.

"Yes. I know a thing or two about mechanics."

"Wow Dannyboy. You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Shut up, Jack."

"I'm hurt."

"Okay. That makes sense, but didn't the general have your things when you were on Abydos?" asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"Then wouldn't he have noticed a motorcycle?"

"He would have if I still had it. It was one of the things that I had to sell before the thing in LA."

"Oh."

"And you have one now?" asked Cam.

"Yep. I fixed that one up too. I know I could have just bought a new one, with how much I get paid, but I like fixing them up before riding them. I got it after the mess with Osiris."

"Which mess?" asked Jack.

"The last one."

"Oh.".

"Wow," said Cam, and a couple of nods followed.

"So Daniel," starts Sam, "I heard you have a new assistant."

The start talking about her until they all crashed on the couch, chairs and floor.


	4. Babysitting Gone Wrong

Babysitting Gone Wrong

The next day, Daniel was at his office working on a translation that SG 5 needed for the next week. Diana walked into the office and noticed him at his desk. He looked so focused, yet so relaxed. She realized, at that moment that she was attracted to him. /Geez! I just met the guy. How can I be attracted to him/ He didn't even realize that she was there, staring at him.

"Doctor Jackson?" He jumped at her voice.

"Oh, Miss Lewis. I didn't even realize you were there. I'm sorry. What did you want? And, please, call me Daniel."

"Only if you call me Diana, or Di. All my friends call me Di. I wouldn't mind if you called me that. I mean it would be easier," realizing she was rambling, she shut her mouth. "Um…I was just wondering what you want me to do. I mean, for work."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Um…I guess you could start by getting acquainted with the setup of things in here and see if there is anything that you think can be better. You can have free run of the office as long as you tell me if you changed anything and how so I don't get confused."

"Okay. I can do that. Anything else?"

"Nope. I am leaving tomorrow, so you can do stuff without having me under foot."

"Oh? Where are you going? If you don't mind my asking."

He looks at her for a minute. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" she asked, confused.

"Diana, I am going on a mission. You weren't told that I was on one of the SG teams were you?"

"No, I wasn't. Are you a temporary member or permanent?"

"I'm a permanent member and have been for years."

"Oh. Which team?"

He chuckled, "You're very curious, huh?"

She blushed, "Sorry."

He smiled, "It's okay. I like that. I'm that way, too. And to answer your question I am on SG 1."

"SG 1? I heard that was the best team here. Isn't it a first contact team? You know battle oriented?"

"Yes it is. We seem to get in a lot of tough situations, but we are tough and skilled. We have been together since the SGC was started and have a lot of experience.

We also have become close. Actually you will see my teammates a lot, so be prepared."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to work."

They started to do their own things.

"Hey Sam! Wait up," Daniel yelled, running down the hall.

"Morning Daniel," Sam greeted when he caught up, "You look more refreshed then you usually do."

"Yeah, well, I went home on time yesterday and got more sleep than is normal for me."

"That's good."

They walk around the corner and nearly run into Cameron and Teal'c. "Whoa. Oh, hey guys," Daniel says once he has gathered himself again.

"Good Morning, Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter."

"Morning you two."

"Morning," Daniel and Sam chorus.

"You three have any idea what this next mission is about?" that from Cam.

"No I don't. It is weird that none of us is told, isn't it? We usually know what it is we are getting into," Daniel replies, and the others silently agree.

"Well, I guess we will find out shortly," Sam says and the three guys just shrug.

They walk into the briefing room and notice that there are four strangers sitting around the table, with General O'Neill at the head as usual.

"Have a seat SG 1," the general says.

Utterly confused, the four take their normal seats to the immediate right and left of the general.

"You're probably wondering why you weren't told where and why you were going, as well as who these people are, right?" Jack asks.

Three nods and raised eyebrow answer him.

"Before I explain everything, I will introduce everyone," he starts. Looking at SG 1 he says, "SG 1, this is a new team, SG 25. Major David Lawrence, Captain Sarah

Ryan, and Lieutenants Lonny Randall and Joey Wright.

"SG 25, this is the SGC's best and brightest, SG 1. The team's CO, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, 2IC Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, resident archeologist and diplomat, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and our Gou'ald expert, Teal'c.

"Now SG 1, SG 25 is new. They have gone through the necessary training, but I don't want to send them out on their own yet. I would like you to accompany them on their missions for the next couple of months. Now, I know that you guys don't like babysitting, but your four could use a break. I am hoping that this will keep you guys out of the infirmary for a while as well."

He looked pointedly at Daniel when he says this, and Daniel just looks back at him innocently, then gives Jack a "who-me?" look. The five of them laugh, but the other team just looks confused.

"Ok, then. This mission should be a milk-run. I want to start out the team with simple recon missions," he says crossing his fingers, and again only SG 1 knew why he was doing that. "You will be going to P3J 288. There are no signs of life within a 50 mile range, and no structures. Sorry Daniel. There are however signs of minerals, of which I have no idea whatsoever what they are, but I was told they were important. Carter, you should probably get that information beforehand. You will have 3 days. You will check in every 24 hours. You leave in an hour.

"SG 1, you are showing the new team the ropes starting now. Get checked out, and geared up. Dismissed."

The general walked into his office grumbling about to much paperwork. Daniel, Sam, and Cam all chuckled and Teal'c had a hint of a smile on his face. The two teams walked out the door, the new team following SG 1.

"I have to go see about a few things, guys, but I will meet you in the gateroom," Sam told to the rest of her team.

"Okay Sam," Daniel says. The others just nod.

"Cool. A boring mission with nothing to do but baby-sit newbies," muttered Cam.

"I hear ya. Although I don't mind the babysitting so much, I wish there was more to do. At least Sam will have something to occupy herself. Hey, I could bring my cards," Daniel said.

"Great idea. I'll bring something we can use for betting," Cameron added.

"Too bad we can't take beer. Poker is not as good without beer," Daniel piped in.

The new team exchanged confused looks. Daniel and Cam looked back at them and snickered at them. Cam looked at Daniel and said, "I think we are scaring them." They both laugh.

They stop and turn around facing the recruits. Daniel is the one who talks. "Okay, recruits. In all seriousness, we would not ever drink on duty. We are just talking. You will just have to get used to our unusual brand of humor."

The walk into the infirmary, and are all checked out within a half an hour.

They head to the locker rooms. SG 1 has their very own locker room, just as every other team. Once there, Cameron addresses the recruits. "Your team will eventually get your own locker room, but until then your things will be in ours. So you will get ready in here. That will also allow us to show you how to get ready."

Once they were all dressed in their fatigues, they walked out and headed to the armory. Every member of SG 1 was given a Marine K-Bar, an M-9 handgun, a zat, and a P-90. All of SG 25 were given the K-Bars, sidearms, and MP-5s.

The Major of SG 25 piped up, "Why does a civilian scientist get a P-90? Do you want him to accidentally shoot us all?"

The three men turn towards the new team, Teal'c looking positively menacing, Cameron looking mad, and Daniel looking blank.

Cam opens his mouth to respond, but Daniel just touches him arm. Cameron looks back at him, and Daniel just shakes his head and continues walking towards the gateroom. Cameron's eyes narrow in warning, and Teal'c growls.

When they finally enter the gateroom, Daniel is in there already, talking to Sam and Jack.

"Nice of you six to join us. Sergeant, dial it up."

"Chevron one, encoded."

They watched the Stargate engage.

"Chevron two, encoded."

"Chevron three, encoded."

"Chevron four, encoded."

"Chevron five, encoded."

"Chevron six, encoded."

"Chevron seven, locked."

Whooosh

The four new recruits take a step back.

"Okay, kids. SG teams 1 and 25, you have a go."

"Sam, Daniel, take point. SG 25, follow behind them. Teal'c with me." With that Cameron follows his team though.

Daniel and Sam stepped out of the wormhole and immediately drew their weapons and scoped the area. The Major and Captain came through next, followed by the two lieutenants and then Cameron and Teal'c. Four of the group looked sick.

Cam can't help saying, "Wow. You guys look quite green around the edges. Don't worry. You stop feeling sick after a few times. Everyone feels that way until they get used to it.

"Okay people, here are the rules. SG 25, you guys are the bottom of the totem pole while you are with us. Even Daniel and Teal'c outrank you, because the four of us have way more experience than you. Your training does not prepare you for this. Is everyone clear on that? Good. Daniel, take Lieutenant Randall and check out the east. Teal'c, take Lieutenant Wright and go west. Sam, take the Captain and go south. Major, you're with me. Keep your radios on and in contact. Check in every 15 minutes."

Once everything was checked out, the group found an area to set up camp. The FRED was unloaded. They had brought several tents, and plenty other things to use and keep them occupied. When they were unloading, Cameron came across something that must have been packed by someone else.

"Hey Daniel. Look what I found."

Daniel turned to face Cam. Seeing what he was holding, Daniel's eyes lit up and his smile grew. "I must thank Jack when we get back. He probably knew we would need more to entertain ourselves." In Cam's hand was Daniel's personal guitar. It was a gift that the team chipped in and bought for him last Christmas. They had his name engraved into it.

"Hey guys," Cameron called out to the rest of the group. When he had their attention, he said, "Guess what we're doing around the fire tonight." He then held up the guitar.

"Cool," said Sam. "Who packed it?"

"We're guessing Jack," Daniel replied.

"Great idea."

Later, once everyone was relaxed, and supper was eaten, Daniel picked his guitar. "So guys, what song would you like to sing?"

"Sing?" sneered one of the lieutenants.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Sam asked.

"No ma'am."

Cam piped up with, "How about 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi."

Major Lawrence raised his eyebrows. "You know how to play that?"

"Yep. Okay, Bon Jovi it is."

He starts to play. They four members of SG 1 are the only ones who sing.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud

Chorus:  
It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks

Chorus:  
It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Chorus:  
It's my life And it's now or never 'cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive

Chorus:  
It's my life And it's now or never 'cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'cause it's my life!

"Wow. That was great." Randall said in awe.

"Thanks. Maybe you will join in eventually. So what next? Got an idea Sam?"

"How about…'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty?"

"Okay."

This time Randall and Ryan joined in with the team.

All day Staring at the ceiling Making friends with shadows on my wall All night Hearing voices telling me That I should get some sleep Because tomorrow might be good for something Hold on I'm feeling like I'm headed for a Breakdown I don't know why I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know, right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know, right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be Me Talking to myself in public Dodging glances on the train I know I know they've all been talking 'bout me I can hear them whisper And it makes me think there must be something wrong With me Out of all the hours thinking Somehow I've lost my mind I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know, right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be I been talking in my sleep Pretty soon they'll come to get me Yeah, they're taking me away I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know, right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired I know, right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be Hey, how I used to be How I used to be, yeah Well I'm just a little unwell How I used to be How I used to be

When they were finished, Daniel was looking dazed. They looked at him.

"Daniel? You okay?" asked Sam. He didn't answer. She called louder. "DANIEL!"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry were you saying something?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out on us there."

"Oh. Sorry. The song just brought back some unpleasant memories."

Realization hit Sam and Teal'c at the same time. In horror, Sam said, "Oh Geez. I didn't mean for that. I guess I wasn't thinking. I didn't realize what that song could mean to you. I don't think anyone of us has yet to forget that time, huh?"

"It's okay, Sam. Really. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Let's just put that incident behind us, okay? It was so long ago."

"Okay."

They looked around them and met four confused stares. Cameron knew some of the story from mission reports.

"Do you think the three of us should explain things to them?" Sam asked.

"You go ahead." Sam then explained to SG 25, the incident seven years ago when Daniel was thought crazy and was shoved into the padded room.

"Okay. Enough of that. Anymore requests?"

Major Lawrence asked for "Beer For My Horses" by Toby Keith.

Well a man come on 6 o'clock news Said somebody been shot Somebody's been abused somebody blew up a building somebody stole a car somebody got away somebody didn't get too far Yeah, they didn't get too far

Grand pappy told my pappy back in my day, son A man had to answer for the wicked that he'd done Take all the rope in Texas Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys Hang them high in the street For all the people to see

That Justice is the one thing you should always find You got to saddle up your boys You got to draw a hard line When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune And we'll all meet back at the local saloon And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds too much corruption and crime in the streets It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down You can bet he'll set 'em down

Cause Justice is the one thing you should always find You got to saddle up your boys You got to draw a hard line When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune And we'll all meet back at the local saloon And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

He knew Justice is the one thing you should always find You got to saddle up your boys,  
You got to draw a hard line When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune And we'll all meet back at the local saloon And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces Singin' whiskey for my men, beer for my horses Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

"Well, I think there a song we gotta sing," Daniel supplies.

"Spit it out," Sam laughed.

"Tracy Byrd's 'The Truth About Men'" Daniel says, laughing.

"Cool," Cam says happily. "Who actually knows the words to this song? There are five men's' parts in it."

Every man except for Teal'c said they did. Cameron nodded. "Okay. Daniel, you sing Tracy's part. I'll take Andy's part. Major, you got Blake's part. Randall, you got Troy's part. Wright, you got Eddie's part. We all sing the chorus. Daniel, go ahead."

With that Daniel starts playing.  
Daniel:  
We don't like to go out shoppin,  
We don't care what's on sale.  
We just want to sit with a bag full of chips,  
Watchin' the NFL.  
When you come over at half-time,  
An' say: "Does this dress fit too tight"  
We just look you in the eye with a big fat lie,  
An say: "Uh, uh: Looks just right."

All:  
Chorus: Well, that's the truth about men.  
Yeah, that's the truth about us.  
We like to hunt and golf on our days off,  
Scratch, an' spit, an cuss.  
It don't matter what line we hand you,  
When we come draggin' in.  
We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry,  
An' it's probably gonna happen again.

Daniel:  
We hate watchin' "Steel Magnolias.  
We like "Rambo" an' "Die Hard 4".

Lieutenant Randall :  
Jump up and down like fools when we see the new tools,

Lieutenant Wright:  
At the Home Depot store.

Cameron:  
We don't really wanna take you to dinner,  
At some fancy restaurant.

Major Lawrence:  
The only reason we do is 'cause we know it leads to,  
The one thing that we all want.

All:  
(Chorus)  
Well, that's the truth about men.  
Yeah, that's the truth about guys.  
We'd rather play guitars and work on cars,

Daniel:  
Than work on the problems in our lives.  
An' though we might say it to you,  
Every now and then,

All:  
We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry,  
An' it's probably gonna happen again.

Daniel:  
Well, if you want to know what we're all thinkin,  
It's nothing too complex.  
It's just somethin' cold for drinkin,  
And a whole lot of s-e ...

All:  
(Chorus)  
Yes, that's the truth about men.  
Yeah, that's the truth about us.  
We like to hunt and golf an' drive around, lost,

Daniel:  
Scratch, an' spit, an' a whole lot of other disgustin' stuff.

All:  
It don't matter what line we hand you,  
When we come a-crawlin' in.  
We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry,  
An' it's probably gonna happen again.  
We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry,  
An' it's probably gonna happen;  
Sure, it's gonna happen;  
You know it's gonna happen again.

Daniel:  
An' that's the truth about men.

When they finished the song, the two women in the group were clutching their sides, they were laughing so hard. "That was priceless guys," this from Captain Ryan, when she could finally talk.

"Okay guys, bedtime. We get up at six. Change watch every two hours. Wright, first watch. Randall, second. Ryan, third. Lawrence, last. We are leaving this up to you since you need to get used to it. Everyone not on watch, get some sleep."

After everyone else was asleep and Randall came out for second watch. He was sitting at the fire, cradling his firearm, lost in his thoughts. He barely noticed a large blue wave of light coming towards the camp, before he lost consciousness. He didn't even have time to call out a warning. 


	5. Houston, We Have a Problem

Houston, We Have a Problem 

Teal'c was the first to wake. He stood up and looked around him. All seven of his group were with him. After checking on them all, finding out that they were all okay, he surveyed his surroundings. They were in a sturdy, 12 by 12 foot room. There was a small window about 12 feet above the floor, only letting in a little light but not low enough or large enough to be able to escape through. The only sign of a door was a nearly invisible seam. The room appeared to be similar to metal, so they couldn't dig their way out.

After realizing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, Teal'c settled down again. It was a good five minutes later that the others started to wake up.

Daniel was the first. He shifted for a few seconds, and then his eyes fluttered open. "Teal'c?"

"DanielJackson. I am pleased to see you awake."

"Thanks, I think. Where are we? What happened?" He slowly forced himself up into a sitting position and looked around assessing as Teal'c had.

"I do not know. The last thing I remember is going to sleep. As for where we are, I believe that we are still on P3J 288."

"Oh. God, my head hurts. It feels almost like I've been ribboned again."

"I feel that, too, although most likely not as bad."

"The others haven't awoken yet?"

"Indeed, not."

"Right."

At that moment, the others started to wake up. There were are few muttered curses and a few more groans, but they were all upright in a matter of minutes, even if a bit dazed.

"Okay. Who was on watch last?" Cam asked, annoyed.

Randall reluctantly raised his hand.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, sir. I vaguely remember a blue light, but it came to fast for me to do anything. Everything kind of went black after that."

"Okay. We'll discuss it later. Where the heck are we?" Cam asked as he looked around.

Daniel and Teal'c just exchanged wry glances and said in unison, "We don't know."

Everyone just stared at them funny.

"What?" again in unison.

"Why are you talking like that?" Sam asked.

Daniel chuckled and asked, "Like what?"

"Never mind. Okay, has anyone other than us shown their faces?"

"No they have not. We appear to be alone at present."

"I wonder how long we've been out," muttered the Captain.

"Well, we won't know, since we don't have anything. They took everything off us, even our jackets," Sam said rather wryly.

"Well, look on the bright side. We have the rest of our clothes still. They didn't leave us naked," Everyone stared at Wright after that statement, and then just went back to assessing their situation.

Cam sighed, "It doesn't look like there is anything we can do at the moment, so we might as well get comfortable."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the base, Jack was doing what Generals are supposed to do, or trying to. He had a bunch of paperwork for him to do, but all he could think about was his old team. He was worried about them. Their mission was supposed to be easy, but it never seems to turn out like expected. And to top things off, they were now 12 hours overdue for check in.

Sighing, he got up and walked to the control room. By the looks on the techs' faces, he wasn't the only one worried.

"Sir?" Walter asked, once he noticed the General in the room.

"Walter, dial up the planet that SG 1 and 25 are on."

"Yes sir."

The gate spinned and the wormhole was established. "Put the radio and speakers on."

"Yes, sir. Okay sir. Their on."

"SG 1, this is Stargate Command, come in please." Silence answers him. "SG 1, this is Stargate Command, do you read?" More silence. "Damn. Keep trying the message and send a MALP through."

"Yes sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored," whined Wright.

"We all are so quick whining," muttered Ryan.

"Why don't we play are game," Wright supplied.

Daniel turned his head slightly, looking rather annoyed, "Like what?"

"Truth or dare," he says, smiling goofy.

Cam sighs, "Fine. Who starts?"

"The major should start," Randall says, smirking.

"Why me?"

"Just 'cus."

"Fine. Teal'c, truth or dare."

"I choose truth."

"Do you ever smile?"

"I do in fact smile when I am so inclined."

"Oh. Captain?"

"Dr. Jackson. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Sam and Cam gasped, Teal'c raised his eyebrow, and Daniel looks away.

He swallows the lump in his throat. "Yes," he answered, quietly.

Sam crawled over to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

The Major just sneered, "What's wrong? She hurt your feelings? What was it unrequited feeling or were you just dumped because you're a sissy?"

Daniel looked at him and glared, "If you so curious, I was married once and my wife was killed. Happy?"

Sam said, quietly, "Well, I think that we have had enough of that game for now. Why don't we all just get some rest so that when we can escape, we have enough energy?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter knocked at Jack's office door. "Sir?"

"Yes, Walter?" Jack didn't even look up.

"Sir, the MALP showed their campsite. They weren't anywhere in sight. There didn't appear to be much struggle. The FRED appeared to be packed up with everything except the tents. Even their packs were on it for some reason. What do you want done?"

"Just bring the FRED through," he said, softly.

"Sir?" Walter asked, concerned.

"I have been told in no uncertain terms that I was not to send any rescue teams. I don't like it one bit, but there is nothing that I can do about it. They are on their own." He looked up then, and Walter could tell that the decision was eating him up. Walter knew that if they didn't come back, the General, if not the whole SGC would be a whole lot worse for the wear, if they even survive at all.

"Yes, sir." He walked quietly out of the office to follow his orders.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Randall asked. Everyone listened carefully. There were sounds, like footsteps coming towards them.

"I don't like that sound of that," Daniel said. At that instant the door opened, and the group got there first look at their captors.


	6. The Escape

They appeared to be a mixture of the culture they met on Bedrosia and on Kelowna. There were three men in what appeared to be this planet's version of military uniform. All three men held straight faces. If they didn't know any better, the teams would think they were robots with no emotions whatsoever. They were slowly scanning the eight faces of the two teams, accessing something. What they were looking for nobody knew.

Cam glanced at Daniel out of the corner of his eye, and whispered, "Jackson, you're up. Think you can talk our way out of this?"

Daniel looked at him and back at their captors, and then replied just as quietly, "I don't know, but it's worth a try." He picked himself up off the floor and took a deep breath and looked what appeared to be the leader in the face and gave his speech, "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson and these are my friends...ummm...we're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth...we meant you no harm when we came here to your planet, we meant only to learn about you. So, if you would kindly let us go, we will just get off and leave you and your people alone." The trio just kept staring at him. "cough umm...guys I don't think it worked. Damn." He just decided to smile at the men innocently and was ready to just sit back down with everyone else when the leader just pointed at Daniel and left. The two remaining men grabbed Daniel's arms and followed the leader, apprehensive archeologist in tow. As he was lead out he glanced back at everyone for a second before the doors closed again separating Daniel from the rest of the team.

Cam was the first too speak. "Ummm...does anyone else think that that isn't a good sign or is it just me?"

Sam looked at him. "Nope. Can't be a good sign."

"I believe the only reason that our captors would take only one person away would be either for questioning or for some sort of punishment, and neither are good prospects," Teal'c interjected.

"Shit! I really don't like the sounds of that. Thanks Teal'c for the enlightenment," Cam replied sarcastically.  
"You are welcome."

"I was being sarcastic Teal'c."

"This I know. However, I was merely stating a fact. I would never want anyone of us to be tortured but there is nothing we can do about it." Just then they hear a blood-curdling scream.

Sam gasped, "Oh God. That sounded like Daniel."

"Indeed. However, I believe he will come out of this alright. He is strong."

Cam looked at Teal'c for a second before replying, "You're right Teal'c. Let's think positively." For the first time since the captors arrived one of the other team spoke up. "Great! He going to blab all about all the information they might want, including Earth address and iris code. We're doomed aren't we?"

The three remaining members of SG 1 glared daggers at the major. It was Cam that spoke up, obviously pissed. "Okay, get this through your damn thick skull. Daniel Jackson may be a civilian, a scientist no less, but he is a damn fine warrior. He has pulled our butts out of the fire more times then I have fingers and toes. He has more courage in that genius head of his than anyone I know." His tirade was derailed by the sound of another scream. They all shivered after that one.

Sam picked up where Cam left off. "Daniel has suffered torture many times and never once have I heard him complain or give in to it. He doesn't give in easily to pain. He buries it in the back of his head and doesn't think about it. He has died for Earth more times than I like to think about. Most of the time quite painfully and slowly. Even the times where he almost died sucked. He willingly gave his life for a planet of strangers. His body was being eaten from the inside out, but did he complain? Not once. He is a man that you should be proud to have watch your back. I wouldn't suggest sharing your unique opinion of him to anyone at the SGC, because everyone loves and respects him. Heck, even the marines have made him an honorary marine." She quieted down, hoping that her and Cam gave the four new teammates something to think about.

Three hours and way too many screams later, the doors again opened. Somebody was pushed in. It was Daniel. Still walking on two feet which was a good sign.

Sam jumped up and gave him a hug. "Daniel! Are you okay? What was all that screaming about?" Daniel slowing lowered himself in a crouch and sighed. "Well, I'm okay now, but I wasn't for a while there. Remember the pain sticks?" Sam involuntarily shivered and Teal'c raised his eyebrow and stared at him.

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"Well, what they used wasn't a pain stick exactly, but it was damn close and just as painful." He shivered too. "Anyway, when they realized that they weren't going to get any information out of me no matter how many times they did that, they healed me with some other device they had and brought me back here."

"So basically we are still stuck here. Damn." That from Cam.

"Are you really okay Daniel?" Sam asked him incredulously.

"Yes, Sam. I'm really okay now. But on the bright side, I think we can get out of here." That got everyone's attention.

"How?" Cam inquired.

"Well, while I was out there I managed to map out the place and locate the exit. I've also found our stuff. Their force doesn't seem very large at the moment so getting through the building without being seen shouldn't be to hard as long as we stay in the shadows. What we can do is wait for the door to open again and surprise and overpower whoever comes through. Then we make our escape. I would lead us to our stuff and then to the exit and we make it to the gate as fast as we can." Cam, Sam, and Teal'c seemed to be contemplating Daniel's plan while the other team members just appeared dumbstruck that he could come up with that on his own.

Cam was the first to speak, "You know that just might work. Daniel, Teal'c, you two are the quietest so why don't you stand by the door and wait while the rest of us just sit and wait on the floor. Once the guard or guards are overpowered, everyone has to be ready to move, are we clear?" Everyone nods. "Good. Okay. Let's get out of here then."

It took three hours for more guards to come. The doors opened. Two guards came fully into the room. Cam subtly signaled to Daniel and Teal'c that there was only the two and no others outside that they could tell. Both men were knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the neck. The guards were then stripped of all of their devices and pulled to the back of the room. Their shirts were stripped off and ripped apart to form binds around their wrists and ankles and gags for their mouths so that they wouldn't alert anyone to soon.

As Daniel and Teal'c were closest to the door they were half in and half out of the door keeping eyes and ears out for trouble. When the guards were all tied up and the coast was clear, Daniel and Teal'c lead the way out to their packs; Daniel because he knew the way, Teal'c because of his superior senses. They thankfully didn't encounter any trouble on their way and retrieved their things with little difficulty.

It was when they were near the exit that the enemy was alerted of their escape, and the team was in trouble. They moved faster than they thought they could out of the building and towards what they thought was the Stargate. The enemy had caught up to them and was a mere hundred yards behind them. They were shooting weapons similar to the weapons the Bedrosians had and staff weapons.

They managed to avoid the blast for most of the run, up until they could see the Stargate in the distance. They were about a thousand yards away from it. That's when hell broke loose. Both Sam and Ryan were clipped with a blast; one in the shoulder and the other in the arm. The SG members then started using their MP-5 and P 90s to fire back as they ran. Thankfully everyone was still on their own two feet and running as if hell was on their tails.

Lawrence and Daniel were the ones at the back, not because they were slower, but because they seemed to be firing more than the others. In that next second, when they were only five hundred yards from the gate, Lawrence went down with a blast in the side. Daniel backtracked and picked him up and threw the still conscious body over his shoulder, still firing. Sam was one of the first to the gate and dialed the gate quicker than usual. The others were still a few hundred yards away and moving quickly. Daniel the farthest. Sam sent the iris code though and got the okay. Cam ordered them through quickly. Randall, Wright, Sam, and Ryan all dove through the gate.

Cam and Teal'c took cover and provided Daniel and Lawrence with cover so they could move quicker. By this time, Lawrence was already unconscious. Daniel was only fifty yards away when he too took a hit. He got a blast in his leg. He nearly collapsed, but he wasn't going to give up and drop his burden until they were all safe and sound at the SGC. He quickly limped his way to his remaining teammates. Once he joined them, he turned around and all three of them were firing out at the enemy while running backwards into the event horizon.

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!" rang through the SGC as the red lights went off. Jack ran to the control room.

"Sergeant? Do we have a IDC code yet?" Jack asked Harriman.

"No sir, not...wait yes...IT'S SG1 SIR! They made it!" Everyone in the control room broke out in broad smiles and started cheering.

"Open the Iris and call for a med team just in case!" with that said Jack headed down to the gate room. He got down to the gate room just in time to see the gate ripple as bodies came through.

Wright and Randall came through first looking a little singed around the edges but relatively unhurt. Randall yelled as he dove for cover, "Everybody down!" After them came Ryan and Sam, both appearing to have minor wounds. They too dove for cover as soon as they came through.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the final four members came though running backwards with guns raised and pointed towards the event horizon. Cameron yelled, "Close the Iris!" The iris closed finally, but not before a few shots came through managing to miss bodies and hitting the back wall. The gate shut down.

Once Jack regained himself he noticed that Major Lawrence wasn't walking on his own two feet, but was slung over Daniel's shoulder. Cameron and Teal'c seemed to be okay if I little tired, but Daniel was severely limping.

Once safely off the ramp, Daniel put his unconscious burden carefully on the ground, before letting his leg collapse underneath him.

The med teams arrived at that moment, took hold of the injured members, put them safely on stretchers and took them to the infirmary.


	7. Author's Note

I know that there are still people who read my story, and it's good to know that it was interesting enough, unfortunately I've lost interest in writing it. I'm sorry that I've left it unfinished, but it was a large undertaking that took too much out of me. I won't be finishing it, but if someone would like to adopt it let me know. That being said, I might write more stories in the future, but if I do I will try to have it all written before I post so that this doesn't happen again. Again, I'm sorry that I won't be able to finish "Around the Corner."


End file.
